


Beautiful Dimpled Man

by babexing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, baek is a bit of a dick, maybe more than just a bit, unrequited love if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babexing/pseuds/babexing
Summary: College AU where chanbaek are best friends and Baekhyun falls for Yixing. AKA Baek forgets about the saying 'bros before hoes'.





	Beautiful Dimpled Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, whoever reads this. I wrote this most between the hours of 2am - 5am over the span of three days and haven't gotten around to editing it properly so if you see any weird typos or errors, please bear with me! Other than that, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, Warnings: Baek is an asshole, Yixing doesn't know what's going on, and Chanyeol deserves better.

 

“We only have two classes together and you’re telling me you want to change one of them?” Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun as they wait for their Music History professor to arrive.

Baekhyun looks guiltily at him. “I don’t _want_ to but Music and Politics clashes with Principles of Finance.”

“Why don’t you change the finance class then?” Chanyeol whines.

“I already told you,” Baekhyun smiles at the pout forming on Chanyeol’s lips, “there are no other class times for finance.”

Chanyeol sighs. “Why do you have such weird class combinations?”

Baekhyun laughs, flicking Chanyeol's forehead. “Because my parents, unlike yours, still dictate my academic career.”

“Still, commerce sounds so boring.”

“It’s not that bad,” Baekhyun shrugs. “Plus I have my two music classes to keep me sane.”

“We were supposed to have those two music classes together,” Chanyeol starts his whining again. Baekhyun takes a look at his scrunched up face and thinks it really isn’t a good look on his oversized best friend.

“Yah,” Baekhyun nudges him. “We still have this class together. And it’s not like we won’t see each other outside of classes.”

“I know but it still decreases Chanbaek time,” Chanyeol sighs.

“Well then, we’ll just have to hang out more to make up for lost time,” Baekhyun says as their professor enters the class ten minutes late.

 

 

Baekhyun stares at his computer screen. This is why he didn’t major in computer science. He knows what he’s supposed to do to change his timetable. He just doesn’t know _how_.

He looks around the semi-deserted library, searching for anyone vaguely familiar who might be able to help him.

Aha! Standing lazily behind the help desk is Yixing, a guy in his and Chanyeol’s Music History class. In fact, he’s pretty sure Yixing is in most of Chanyeol’s other classes too. Perfect.

“Um, hi” Baekhyun whispers, walking up to the man, who jerks up. He seemed to have been nodding off. Baekhyun smiles apologetically and asks for help. Yixing’s look of embarrassment fades and he asks Baekhyun to lead the way to his computer.

“What did you want to change?” Yixing asks, leaning over Baekhyun to stare at the computer screen. Baekhyun briefly thinks he smells good before answering.

“I wanted to change this class,” he points at the box with Music and Politics written on it, “to a different time.”

“Are you sure there’s a class available for a different time?” Baekhyun is about to assure him there is, when Yixing answers himself. “Oh, wait. Yes, there is! I’m in the evening class!”

“Really?” Baekhyun asks, relief washing over him. He’s not a shy man and can make friends fairly easily but it’s always nicer to have a familiar face in new classes.

Yixing nods excitedly and changes Baekhyun’s timetable for him.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says, logging out of the computer. “That was actually really easy. I’m just pathetic at technical stuff.”

After bidding Yixing farewell, Baekhyun hurries to Chanyeol’s dorm room for movie night, his heart feeling strangely light.

 

 

When Baekhyun gets to his first Music and Politics class, half an hour early, he finds only two other people in the hall: a scrawny kid who looks like a freshman, and Yixing. Yixing has his earphones in and is staring at the textbook in front of him so he hasn’t seen Baekhyun yet.

Uncertainly, Baekhyun slips into the seat next to him and takes out his own textbook. Only after Baekhyun plops his backpack on the floor next to his, does Yixing notice his presence.

“Oh, sorry,” he says, hurriedly pulling his earphones out. “I didn’t realize you were here.”

“It’s no problem,” Baekhyun smiles. He always seems to catch Yixing off guard. “I hope I didn’t take someone else’s seat?”

“No, you’re good,” Yixing assures him, relaxing.

Baekhyun opens his book, for the first time after he bought it from Minseok who took the class last semester, and absentmindedly reads through random pages of it. More people start slowly filing in and a low buzz of chatter soon fills the room.

“You know,” Yixing says. “My friend took this class last year and he said it’s really boring at first but gets better after a few weeks.”

“Yeah, I heard the same thing.” Minseok had warned Baekhyun and Chanyeol beforehand. Baekhyun immediately wanted to drop it, but Chanyeol convinced him not to.

“My friend is in the morning class,” he tells Yixing, “and he said today’s a pretty interesting day, though. I mean, it’s just an introduction but the professor is apparently really cool.”

“Your friend Chanyeol?”

Oh yeah. Baekhyun forgot Yixing knows Chanyeol.

“Yeah,” he taps his pen on his book. “You know him, right?”

Yixing hums. “I share a few classes with him, yeah. He’s really into composition, right?”

“His dream is to be a bigshot composer and producer,” Baekhyun says fondly. For as long as Baekhyun’s known him, Chanyeol has been fixed on his dream of making music.

Even when they were in middle school, he would write songs and make Baekhyun sing them in front of their friends. Baekhyun likes music too, but he’s not nearly as passionate about it as Chanyeol is. It’s more of just a hobby for him, whereas with Chanyeol, music is his life.

“You two seem really close,” Yixing says.

Baekhyun smiles. “We are. We’ve been best friends since we were 12.”

Yixing opens his mouth to ask something, but the professor walks in and he promptly closes his mouth. Baekhyun reminds himself to ask Yixing what he was going to say later. But he forgets.

 

 

“Hey, Baek! Wake the fuck up!”

Baekhyun groans, turning away from the noise.

“I swear to god,” Jongdae grumbles above him. “If you don’t get your ass up right now, I’m going to use your lavender essence body scrub.”

Baekhyun immediately opens his eyes and rolls out of bed.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he glares at his roommate.

“Try me,” Jongdae glares back.

“Why do I have to get up again,” Baekhyun sighs, getting off the floor. “It’s Saturday, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are coming over to study and we don’t need your loud, distracting ass here.”

“My ass is pretty distracting,” Baekhyun grins and Jongdae rolls his eyes. “You said Kyungsoo is coming over too, right?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae throws a pair of jeans at him. “So get dressed and go annoy Chanyeol.”

 “I don’t annoy Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cries indignantly, one leg in his pants. “He loves me.”

Jongdae mutters something Baekhyun can’t hear and pushes Baekhyun out the door before he can properly button up his jeans.

 

Baekhyun runs into Kyungsoo and Junmyeon on his way to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s dorm room and warns them about Jongdae’s grumpy mood before skipping away.

 

Chanyeol’s still asleep when he gets there so Baekhyun does what any best friend would do and screams in his ear.

“Yah, Park Chanyeol! Wake up and entertain me!”

Chanyeol jerks up, hands flailing and cries out, “Mercy!” before falling to the floor.

Baekhyun also falls to the floor, roaring with laughter.

“You’re so mean,” Chanyeol hits him when he finally realizes what’s going on.

“If it’s any consolation,” Baekhyun wipes his tears on Chanyeol’s Pikachu shirt, “Jongdae woke me up the same way and I, too, fell out of bed.”

Chanyeol smiles at this. “Yeah, okay, that does make me feel better.”

Baekhyun makes it up to Chanyeol again by ordering them pizza and letting him choose which show they’re going to binge-watch today. As he always does when it’s his turn to pick, Chanyeol chooses _Gossip Girl_ , and although Baekhyun groans, he curls up next to his best friend and watches with rapt attention.

“I don’t see,” Baekhyun says, kicking the empty pizza box off Chanyeol’s bed, “how people can say Chuck Bass is hot. Honestly, he’s just creepy in my opinion.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and Baekhyun turns to look at him. He’s staring at Baekhyun but doesn’t seem to realize he’s talking.

“Yo, earth to Chanyeol?” Baekhyun waves his hand in front of Chanyeol’s wide eyes, snapping him out of his daze. “Welcome back,” he smirks.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol mumbles, ears turning red. “I’m tired.”

“Do you want to sleep? I could use a nap too.” As if on cue, a yawn leaves his mouth.

Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun scoots closer to him, turning around and pulling Chanyeol’s arm around him, forcing the man to spoon him.

“Goodnight,” Chanyeol mumbles into the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Night, Yeol,” Baekhyun smiles.

 

 

 _‘im going to class now. stop texing me’_ Baekhyun texts Chanyeol. He adds, ‘ _ill see u tonight at minseoks?’_ before entering the lecture hall.

He looks around for a familiar face, finally catching sight of Yixing, who smiles and waves him over. After a quick glance at his phone—Chanyeol just texted, ‘ _ye im already here and minseok and his boyfriend are starting to get touchy feely so hURRY!_ ’—before pocketing the device and making his way up to Yixing.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Yixing says as Baekhyun takes a seat next to him.

“I know, right? What are the odds?”

Yixing laughs softly.

Along with computers, politics is something Baekhyun doesn’t have the greatest interest in. He’s thinking maybe he should have just dropped this class and stuck with just one non-commerce class, when Yixing slides a scrap of paper over to him.

‘ _im bored’_ it says. Baekhyun smirks before digging a pen out of his backpack and writing back, _‘what are we in middle school?’_

Yixing giggles quietly and writes, ‘ _but youre bored too’_

_‘that i am’_

_‘tell me something about you’_

_‘im hungry. your turn.’_

Baekhyun hears Yixing huff and fights back a smile.

_‘so am i… want to get something after class?’_

Baekhyun hesitates.

‘ _sorry but i have to go somewhere after class :(‘_

 _‘that’s ok!’_ Yixing writes back and guilt settles in Baekhyun’s stomach.

‘ _let’s get something together some other time though, okay?’_

Instead of writing anything, Yixing smiles at Baekhyun and gives him a thumb up. Baekhyun smiles back. Somehow, he’d never noticed how deep Yixing’s dimple is before now. Without thinking, Baekhyun lifts his finger and pokes it. Sometimes he forgets people have boundaries.

Yixing looks momentarily stunned and Baekhyun is ready to apologize, but then Yixing chuckles and shakes his head. The girl sitting in front of them turns around, looking annoyed. Yixing whispers an apology and Baekhyun focuses his attention back on the boring lecture.

 

“You’re late,” Chanyeol says, leaping over Kyungsoo to tackle Baekhyun as soon as he enters Minseok’s room.

Baekhyun checks his phone. “By, like, six minutes.”

“I was all alone with those two,” Chanyeol glares at Minseok and the boy with fluffy blonde hair he’s talking to. “Kyungsoo just got here a few minutes before you.”

Baekhyun watches as Minseok shoves a slice of pizza in his boyfriend’s mouth. “They don’t seem too bad.”

“Not now,” Chanyeol mumbles darkly. “But before you and Kyungsoo got here, they were literally about to jump each other in front of me.”

“Kinky,” Baekhyun laughs as Minseok comes over to them.

“Hey, Baek,” Minseok greets. “This is Lu Han.”

Baekhyun says hi to the man, looking him up and down.

“Hello,” Lu Han says. “Minseok tells me you’re taking a few music classes too. How do you like them?”

As Baekhyun tells Lu Han about his classes, Chanyeol wanders off to get some pizza. Lu Han, Baekhyun learns, like Minseok and Chanyeol, is also majoring in music.

“My roommate also takes those classes,” Lu Han says, as Jongdae and Junmyeon arrive. “Maybe you know him.”

“You must be Lu Han,” Jongdae butts into the conversation, thrusting his hand out at Lu Han. “I hope you like scary movies because that’s what we’re watching tonight!”

By the look on Lu Han’s face, Baekhyun can tell he does not like scary movies. But everyone else in the room cheers at Jongdae’s words and starts crowding around Minseok’s laptop.

 

 

“Mind if I sit here?”

Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol’s thumb, which he’s completely obliterated in their thumb wrestling match, and turns around to find Yixing standing nervously behind him.

“You don’t even have to ask,” he says, excitedly, pulling out the chair of Yixing to sit in. Yixing grins and thanks him.

“Hey, Chanyeol, how’s your Modern Music Genres paper going?”

Chanyeol sighs, resting his head on his hand and closing his eyes. “I wrote one sentence and gave up.”

Yixing chuckles. “We’re in the same boat.”

“Chanyeol and I are heading over to the library after class,” Baekhyun tells Yixing. “If you want, you can come with us. Maybe you two can work on your paper together?”

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Yixing nods.

Five minutes into the class, Chanyeol starts lazily doodling in the margins of his notes. Baekhyun kicks him, mouthing “pay attention” at his friend, before turning back to the professor. He hears Chanyeol whine and smiles.

Yixing leans over and writes on Baekhyun’s notebook, ‘ _im bored_ ’.

Baekhyun snorts. All his friends are the same.

‘ _pay attention, xing’_ he says the same thing to Yixing. Yixing circles the ‘ _xing_ ’ and, just under it, writes ‘ _no thank you, baek_ ’.

They continue passing notes for the remainder of the class, and when the professor finally leaves the hall, Baekhyun has no idea what he was supposed to learn today.

On the way to the library, Yixing gets a call and excuses himself for a minute. Chanyeol seems to take this opportunity to say to Baekhyun, “You’re such a hypocrite, you know.”

“What did I do?” Baekhyun stares up at his friend.

“ _Pay attention_ ,” Chanyeol says in a mocking voice. “You can’t tell me to pay attention and spend the rest of the class writing secret notes with your new best friend.”

Baekhyun smirks. “New best friend, huh? Is someone jealous?”

“Jealous of you being a delinquent as I rigorously took lecture notes because I am a good student? You wish.”

Before Baekhyun can tease Chanyeol any further, Yixing comes back and Chanyeol grumpily looks away.

Chanyeol seems to forget his jealousy as soon as they’re in the library, though, because he begs Yixing to help him with his paper. Baekhyun leaves those two to find a quite table where he can work on his Microeconomics assignment in peace.

 

 

Chanyeol grabs the bottle from Baekhyun’s hand before he can even get the cap off, screaming, “Me first!”

It’s been a whole five months since any of them have seen any alcohol and Chanyeol is obviously the most starved. Lu Han somehow managed to smuggle some beer into Minseok’s dorm with the help of his roommate who’s apparently out getting more alcohol.

They’re cramped in Minseok’s room again because he’s the only one in their friend group with a single. Baekhyun rooms with Jongdae, Chanyeol rooms with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon rooms with some Chinese exchange student.

“He’s five minutes away with some cheap tequila,” Lu Han informs the group.

“Tequila,” Baekhyun grimaces. “Can you call that roommate of yours and tell him to bring something else?”

“I don’t think he can get anything else now, sorry.”

Baekhyun shrugs. He doesn’t like tequila but, honestly, he’ll take anything to get drunk.

He’s staring at the door, waiting for the alcohol as Chanyeol tells him about the perfectly untouched piece of cake he saw in the trash can outside the theater hall when Yixing walks in.

“Yixing?” Baekhyun says, cutting Chanyeol off. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought the booze,” Yixing holds up a bottle of golden liquid. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re Lu Han’s roommate?” Chanyeol asks, pushing Baekhyun aside to get a good look at the alcohol.

Yixing nods.

Baekhyun smiles. “Well, come on in, stranger. Let’s get this party started.”

 

“I really love you, Baek. You know that, right?” Chanyeol cries before planting a sloppy, wet kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Yes, Chanyeol, I know,” Baekhyun laughs, wiping the saliva off his face and ruffling Chanyeol’s hair. “I love you too, but it’s getting kind of hot in here. I'm going to step outside for a bit, alright?”

Chanyeol nods, turning around to cling on Junmyeon who, caught by surprise, yelps and sloshes beer all over Jongdae’s shirt.

Smiling at the scene, Baekhyun wobbles to the door and, after a few tries, gets it open. When he gets outside, Baekhyun is met with the sight of Yixing sitting on the floor next to the door, playing on his phone.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, sliding down next to him. “What are you doing out here?”

“It got a little crowded in there,” Yixing puts his phone down.

“Yeah, and hot,” Baekhyun sighs. He tries to pick Yixing’s phone up but ends up scratching his thigh.

“How much did you drink?” Baekhyun can hear the amusement in his voice.

“I don’t even know. All I know is Chanyeol and I drank the most.”

They sit in silence for a while, Baekhyun closing his eyes and listening to Yixing’s even breathing.

Eventually, Yixing says, “So… you and Chanyeol. Are you two together or something?”

Baekhyun snorts. This isn’t the first time he’s been asked that question.

“No,” he says, as he does every time. “We’re just really close friends. Everything between us is platonic.”

“Oh,” Yixing says. Baekhyun looks up to see he’s smiling. He smiles too.

“Are you together with anyone?” he asks, cringing at how drunk he sounds.

“Nope.”

“That’s good.”

Yixing raises his eyebrows. “Oh, really? How is it good?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say so he just pokes Yixing’s dimple.

“Baekhyun!” a loud voice calls from inside. “Come back!”

“My lamppost is calling for me,” Baekhyun says, trying to get up.

“Here, let me help,” Yixing springs to his feet and pulls Baekhyun up. “I’m way more sober.”

“Thanks, Xing,” Baekhyun says before going back inside. “I’m back, Yeollie!”

 

 

‘ _I'm starving. do u want to get something to eat after this?’_

Baekhyun smiles at the paper.

_‘yes please?’_

He sneaks a peek at Yixing, who’s beaming at him.

 

They go to one of the nearby on campus cafes and order a slice of cheesecake and cup of coffee each.

“I really like cheesecake,” Baekhyun mumbles through a stuffed mouth.

Yixing titters and says, “I can see that.”

Baekhyun looks at Yixing as he chews. He really likes it when Yixing smiles and his dimple appears. Every time it does, Baekhyun has to will himself not to reach out and poke it.

Trying very hard not to stare, Baekhyun takes a sip of his coffee and tries subtly glancing between Yixing and his cheesecake.

His phone suddenly buzzes, making Baekhyun take a large, scalding sip of his coffee burn his tongue.

“Son of a motherfu—Park Chanyeol!” he yells at his phone screen.

Chanyeol just texted him, ‘ _soo just left nd i just bought two whole packets of popcorn! come over asap!’_

“Are you okay?” Yixing asks, looking concerned.

Baekhyun sighs, drinking some cool water.

“Yeah,” he finally says. “My stupid phone vibrates so hard it scares me.”

Yixing smirks and Baekhyun throws a napkin at him. “You’re a perv.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” Yixing protests but laughs along with Baekhyun.

_‘sry yeol, im busy today. rain check?’_

 

 

“I fucking hate numbers,” Baekhyun groans, angrily throwing his pen on the accounting book open in front of him.

Yixing chuckles. “Come on, you’re just getting frustrated. Try thinking with a clear mind.”

Baekhyun glares at him. “My mind is clear as crystal. I just can’t think.”

“Maybe you should take a break.”

Yixing is probably right, Baekhyun thinks, closing his textbook. “Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do.”

Yixing smiles, showcasing his dimple and making Baekhyun’s stomach clench.

“Yixing,” a girl calls from the help desk, making both of them jump. “Need some help here.”

“Be right back,” Yixing briefly touches Baekhyun’s arm before jogging up to the girl. Baekhyun stares after him, the spot on him where Yixing touched him burning.

Oh no.

 

 

There’s only one thing Baekhyun loves more than cheesecake and it’s Kyungsoo’s kimchi spaghetti. He’s currently shoveling his second helping into his mouth when Chanyeol asks, “Hey, Baek. You don’t like anyone, right?”

Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol while chewing his mouthful of spaghetti.

“I like you,” he says, finally swallowing.

Chanyeol sighs. “That’s not what I meant. Do you like anyone… romantically?”

Baekhyun pauses, mind immediately flashing a picture of Yixing’s dimple. “No,” he squeaks out, hastily continuing his eating before Chanyeol can question him any further.

But Chanyeol seems placated by his answer and smiles. Baekhyun catches a little dimple, which reminds him even more of Yixing’s and starts digging in even faster.

 

 

Baekhyun’s not the biggest fan of Star Wars. It’s more of Chanyeol’s thing than his. This is what he tells Yixing as they step in the movie theater but Yixing assures him he’ll fill Baekhyun in on everything.

“You’re going to love it, I swear!” Yixing says with such excitement Baekhyun can’t bring himself to say he probably won’t.

And he’s right. He doesn’t. He has no idea what’s going on, having never seen any of the previous movies before. Yixing does try to explain to him what’s happening but doesn’t do a very good job of it.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind, though. Yixing is leaning close to him, whispering into his ear, his hot breath landing on Baekhyun’s already warm cheek.

Baekhyun’s glad it’s dark and Yixing can’t see how red his face probably is.

Halfway through the movie, the guy sitting next to Yixing angrily tells him to shut up and, while Baekhyun mourns the loss of Yixing’s lips right next to his face, he tells Yixing’s it’s okay, he doesn’t need the narration anymore.

But without Yixing’s narration, Baekhyun gets extremely bored. Why did he let Yixing drag him here? Trying not to be too obvious, Baekhyun steals a glance at Yixing, who’s completely engrossed in the movie. His mouth his slightly open and eyes are wide in awe. It’s so cute Baekhyun has to stop himself from squealing.

He turns back to the movie and, carefully, hopefully casually, lowers his head on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing shifts a little, making Baekhyun’s heart stop, but it’s only so Baekhyun’s head doesn’t have to strain and he can rest his head comfortably.

Once again, Baekhyun thanks the darkness because can’t possibly explain the reason for the huge smile on his face.

 

 

“I can’t believe you watched Star Wars with him! You never watch it with me!” Chanyeol yells indignantly when Baekhyun tells him what he did over the weekend.

“Because you turn into an embarrassing nerd whenever Star Wars is mentioned!” Baekhyun yells back. They’re turning a few heads in the hall but it’s full enough that most people don’t pay them any attention.

“Oh, well I’m sorry I'm not as cool as your new best friend,” Chanyeol spits out and Baekhyun smiles.

“Stop it with the new best friend shit, you big baby,” he pinches Chanyeol’s cheek. “No one will be able to replace you.”

Chanyeol doesn’t reply, he just sighs.

“You’re so dramatic,” Baekhyun shakes his head, pulling out his phone to text Yixing why he’s late.

A text from the man is already there.

_‘sry baek im feeling a bit unwell today. cant make it to class. can you send me pictures of your notes after?’_

Baekhyun’s heart stops. Yixing is sick. What happened? He knew he shouldn’t have let him have that second slushy after he coughed in the middle of his first one.

“—finish season four today?”

“What?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol. He hadn’t been listening to what the other had been saying.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “I was asking if you wanted to finish season four of Gossip Girl today.”

Baekhyun considers it for a moment but then, “No. Yixing is sick,” he shows his phone screen to Chanyeol. “I think we should go check up on him after class. I can give him my notes too.”

“But his dorm is so far away!” Chanyeol whines.

“It’s closer than mine!”

“Fine, whatever,” Chanyeol grumbles, laying his head on the desk and turning away from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pats his head. “Good boy, Yeollie.”

 

When they get to Yixing’s dorm, Chanyeol still in a sour mood because of all the walking, they find Lu Han exiting the room. He does a double take at seeing them before his face breaks out into a large grin.

“Hello, kids. Here to check up on Yixing?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods as Chanyeol mumbles something unintelligible behind him. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s barely even sick,” Lu Han laughs. “He just had a headache and a bad case of the sniffles this morning so I told him to ditch class. He’s doing better now, though. See for yourself.” Lu Han opens the door again and pokes his head saying, “Yixing, darling. You have visitors.”

“Visitors?” Baekhyun hears Yixing question before pushing Lu Han aside and running into the room.

“Xing!” he throws himself at the male. “How are you feeling?”

Yixing lets out a soft ‘uff’ when Baekhyun collides with him but laughs. “I’m doing well, Baek. You didn’t have to come all the way over here to check on me.”

“I was just worried I let you have too many slushies,” Baekhyun smirks, letting go of Yixing and rummaging through his bag. “And I brought you my notes.”

“My hero,” Yixing jokes.

Baekhyun beams, “You bet I am.”

 

 

Baekhyun has started frequenting the library more often these days, usually dragging Chanyeol along with him. It has nothing to do with the fact that Yixing works there, nope. He just wants to study in a peaceful environment, that’s all.

“Why are you staring at Yixing?”

Baekhyun yelps, hands flying to his mouth and hastily looking away from Yixing, who looks up in surprise at the sound.

“I am not staring at Yixing,” Baekhyun angrily whispers. “And don’t scare me like that!”

Chanyeol frowns at him. “You like him.”

“What?”

“You like Yixing.”

“Well, of course I like Yixing,” Baekhyun says, trying to keep his voice steady. “He’s my friend.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says and he looks angry. Baekhyun gulps. “You like Yixing, don’t you?”

“… Maybe.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chanyeol looks so hurt Baekhyun feels guilty. They usually tell each other everything but Baekhyun hadn’t been able to tell Chanyeol about his feeling for Yixing. But that was mostly because he hadn’t even admitted them to himself before now.

“I didn’t realize it until very recently,” he tells Chanyeol the truth, sneaking a glance back at Yixing, who’s continued organizing little cards behind the help desk.

“Are you going to ask him out?”

Baekhyun looks back at Chanyeol to see he looks anxious. He feels a bit anxious too now.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead, Yeol. I only just admitted that I actually like him.”

Chanyeol nods and looks at Yixing.

“He’s really nice and talented, isn’t he?”

Baekhyun smiles.

“He really is.”

 

 

‘ _im so hungry i could eat a bus’_

_‘how are u always so hungry?’_

_‘i like food ok leave me alone’_

Baekhyun smiles after sending the text. Truth be told, he just ate a large dinner of ramen and fried chicken with Chanyeol a few hours ago. But he likes complaining to Yixing about being hungry. Yixing always asks if he wants to go out later when he does.

‘ _i have some leftover pizza here if u want?’_

_‘omg yes send it to me through carrier pigeon’_

_‘lol ok. or u can come over?’_

Baekhyun stares at the text. Does Yixing really want him to come over at, he glances at the top of his screen, two in the morning? Because, if he does, Baekhyun is more than happy to oblige.

God, he’s so whipped.

_‘u better not be shittin me xing bc i really will come over for some pizza’_

_‘im not :p come over’_

Glancing over at Jongdae’s sleeping form and trying to get out of bed without waking him up, Baekhyun stupidly grins and pockets his phone.

Just as he’s closing the door, he hears Jongdae murmur, “Say hi to Chanyeol for me.”

Baekhyun snorts. “You mean Yixing.”

Jongdae just hums.

 

“You actually came!” Yixing says gleefully opening the door.

“Well, I had to, didn’t I? When pizza was on the line.”

Baekhyun sees the box of pizza and two bottles of coke sitting on Yixing’s bed and smiles. Maybe he wasn’t the only one excited about this late night meeting.

“Where’s Lu Han?” he asks, settling himself on Yixing’s bed.

“Minseok’s,” Yixing says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. It really should have been more obvious to Baekhyun. But he doesn’t really care where Lu Han is. He just cares about Yixing, sitting down in front of him and handing him a slice of cold pizza.

They spend two hours talking, eating and laughing, trying not to make too much noise but not really caring at the same time. When the pizza and coke are finished and there’s a slight lull in the conversation, Baekhyun is decides it’s time to head back.

He turns to tell Yixing this but finds Yixing looking at him with such intensity it makes his heart burn.

“Yixing?” he whispers. “Are you okay?”

“Baekhyun,” Yixing moves forward slightly and Baekhyun’s throat clogs.

But he doesn’t say anything, just continues staring at Baekhyun with those intense eyes.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to question him but Yixing choses that moment to finally speak.

“Can I kiss you?”

The entire world spins. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he’s dreaming or high or if he somehow died and is imagining all of this. Yixing leans forward a little bit more.

And Baekhyun breathes in. No, this is not a dream. And yes, Yixing wants to kiss him.

Instead of answering, Baekhyun leans forward to close the space between their lips and do what he’s been wanting to for longer than he’s realized.

 

_‘chanyeol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We kissed!!1 askdjs’_

 

 

Dating Yixing is one of the best experiences of Baekhyun’s life. Yixing is a doting boyfriend who loves showering Baekhyun with love and kisses. And Baekhyun is an encouraging boyfriend to who never fails to tell Yixing how amazing he is.

All in all, they’re a gross couple.

“You two are worse than Minseok and Lu Han,” Jongdae gags at Baekhyun and Yixing giggling on Baekhyun’s bed one Friday evening. “And that’s saying something.”

Baekhyun loves spending time with Yixing. He never wants to leave Yixing’s side and he can tell Yixing feels the same way. They’ve become attached at the hip, rarely seen without each other, and Baekhyun loves it.

The only downside of dating Yixing is Baekhyun doesn’t spend as much time with Chanyeol anymore. But he doesn’t think Chanyeol minds. Their group of friends is big enough that Baekhyun won’t be missed when he skips movie night to go accompany Yixing in the library, or cuddle with him while watching old Chinese movies, or walk around campus hand in hand talking about anything and everything.

Baekhyun is happier than he’s ever been.

 

 

“ROAD TRIP!” Jongdae roars, waking Baekhyun up at the crack of dawn to get ready for their day-long trip to the beach.

“It’s not exactly a road trip,” Baekhyun mumbles, getting himself out of bed. “You should really stop calling it one every year.”

Jongdae doesn’t answer, choosing instead to show Baekhyun on of his fingers and happily waltz out the door.

Like every year, they’re taking two cars. But this year, instead of Minseok’s old corolla and Junmyeon’s sleek sedan, they’re taking Yixing’s new corolla and Chanyeol’s sister’s old sedan.

They meet in the parking lot with snacks and sunscreen.

“Baek!” Chanyeol says, running up to him as soon as he sees him. “I made a playlist of really shitty songs to annoy Junmyeon with. We have to sing them at the top of our lungs for full effect!”

“That’s great!” Baekhyun starts before he realizes something. “Um, but Chanyeol, I’m going in Yixing’s car.”

Chanyeol’s face falls. “Oh,” he says, shoulders drooping.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun tries to apologize but Chanyeol is smiling again.

“It’s okay, Baek. I’m going to make Jongdae sing with me. I’ll tell you how it goes at the first rest stop.” And then he’s off.

Baekhyun feels the guilt boiling in his stomach but it’s quickly washed away when he spots Yixing struggling to fit a huge floatie in the trunk of his car.

“You should probably deflate it first,” he says, walking up to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“But I spent all night blowing it up,” Yixing pouts.

“Bet that’s not the only thing you were blowing,” Jongdae yells from inside the other car and Baekhyun goes over to throttle him.

 

Yixing is cute. He has a pretty face and soft cheeks and fluffy hair. Baekhyun is used to Yixing being adorable. But when they get to the beach and Yixing takes off his shirt, Baekhyun is met with the sight of hard abs and bulging biceps.

Even though he and Yixing have been dating for about a month now, they still haven’t progressed very far in the physical aspect of their relationship. Yixing has said he’d wanted to take things slow and Baekhyun respects his wish. But after seeing the body Yixing’s been hiding for him, Baekhyun’s not sure he can stay away from his boyfriend anymore.

Not wanting to get too excited in public, Baekhyun turns away from Yixing and finds Chanyeol.

“Hey, Yeol, how was the car ride?” he asks, voice sounding a bit high even to himself.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him but answers, “It was good. Jongdae didn’t know a lot of the words to most of the songs but we managed to annoy Junmyeon anyway. How was yours?”

“Good,” Baekhyun answers back, not entirely focused on the conversation because Yixing just moved back into his line of sight and, _oh god_ , he’s getting in the water, he’s going to get those abs _wet_. “Minseok and Lu Han were in the back so I didn’t turn around once.”

Chanyeol says something but now, all of Baekhyun’s attention is focused entirely on his boyfriend walking out of the water, dripping wet.

“Will you excuse me for a bit,” he says to Chanyeol, sprinting away. He runs up to Yixing and stands in front of him, glaring.

“Are you okay, Baek?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Baekhyun growls, “That you were hiding those under your sweatshirts?”

For the first time since Baekhyun’s met him, Yixing smirks. “You like them?”

Suddenly feeling flustered, Baekhyun splutter, “Wha—well, I don’t hate them.”

Yixing starts laughing his adorable laugh and Baekhyun’s head is starting to spin. How can one person be so hot and so cute at the same fucking time?

It takes a while, but by the end of the day, Baekhyun’s gotten as used to shirtless Yixing as he possible can and does feel a stirring in his abdomen at the very sight of his boyfriend’s torso.

On the drive back to campus, while Minseok and Lu Han are busy making out in the backseat, Baekhyun tentatively reaches his hand out and places it on Yixing’s thigh.

Yixing turns to look at him, surprised, before looking back at the road. Very slowly, Baekhyun moves his hand up, pressing down on Yixing’s crotch and carefully moving it up and down.

He sees Yixing bit his lip and feels himself growing hard under his own shorts.

But before Baekhyun can do anything else, the car behind then honks loudly, surprising both couples in Yixing’s car. Minseok and Lu Han pull apart with a loud squelch and Baekhyun hits his hand on the steering wheel in his haste to get it off of Yixing.

“Fucking Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun yells, turning around and flipping his best friend, and all his other friends who are roaring in laughter behind them, off.

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol did it to break Minseok and Lu Han apart but he also successful cockblocked him and Yixing.

 

 

_‘what are u doing after class?’_

_‘watching gossip girl lol why?'_

_‘lol sounds fun’_

_‘why? did you want to do something?’_

_‘no it’s ok, i just wanted to see if u wanted to come over’_

Baekhyun smiles at Yixing who makes a pouty face. After glancing around to make sure no one’s looking, Baekhyun quickly give him a peck and writes down, _‘of course i want to come over!’_

Yixing frowns.

_‘what about gossip girl though?’_

_‘gossip girl can wait’_

 

“Yo, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun shakes his friend, who had been napping through the lecture, up. “Class is over,” he laughs.

Chanyeol groggily looks around before putting the cap on is pen and stretching.

“Listen,” Baekhyun says. “I’m going to head over Yixing’s, alright? Can we reschedule Gossip Girl to tomorrow?”

Chanyeol gives him a look of betrayal but agrees and Baekhyun gives two thumbs up to Yixing.

 

When they finally get to Yixing’s room, Baekhyun throws himself on Lu Han’s bed.

“Your room actually is pretty far away from class,” he sighs, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“I know.”

Baekhyun feels Yixing sit down next to him and start playing with his hair. He peeks over his arm to see the fond expression Yixing usually has when they’re together. It makes his insides melt.

He extends his arms, inviting Yixing to lean down and kiss him. It starts off chaste at first, but then Yixing spreads Baekhyun’s legs apart, settling himself between them and the kisses turn messy, needy, open-mouthed.

They haven’t talked about the events that _almost_ transpired in Yixing’s car but it’s no secret both of them really want to move further than just making out and over-the-clothes groping. When Baekhyun lets out a choked out moan after Yixing grinds down on his crotch, Yixing pauses. He looks at Baekhyun with the same intensity in his eyes as the day he asked to kiss him.

“Is this okay?”

“Oh, god, yes,” Baekhyun breathes, cringing at how desperate he sounds. All of that is forgotten once Yixing crawls down his body, pausing right in front of the waistband of his jeans.

Yixing plants a kiss on the sliver on skin on his belly where his shirt has risen up, and unbuttons his pants. Baekhyun holds his breath as Yixing frees him from the article of clothing, taking his own shirt off afterwards.

Trying not to salivate at the sight of Yixing’s abs, Baekhyun reaches outs and traces his hands around every bit of Yixing’s skin he can touch.

Yixing soon makes off with Baekhyun’s shirt too, planting a kiss on each of his nipples, making him mewl.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun gasps, clawing at his boyfriend’s back, pulling him up so he can attach their mouths together once again.

As Yixing sucks on Baekhyun’s tongue, Baekhyun, slides his hands down and under Yixing’s shorts, squeezing his ass over his boxers. Yixing grunts into Baekhyun’s mouth, detaching their lips briefly to throw off his shorts and returning to kiss him.

With only the thin fabric of his and Yixing’s boxers separating their erections as Yixing continues to grind down on him, Baekhyun doesn’t think he can last any longer. That is, until Yixing flips them over so Baekhyun is on top and sloppily gets rid of both of their underwear.

Baekhyun tries to keep his voice down as Yixing takes a nipple into his mouth and lowers his hands to Baekhyun’s bare ass, groping and kneading the flesh. A small yelp leaves his mouth when a finger travels down, down, down and presses lightly against his entrance.

Yixing pauses but doesn’t move his finger. “Lube,” he whispers into Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun really doesn’t want to get up but he has to. As Yixing scrambles off the bed and goes to bring the lube and condoms, Baekhyun tries to catch his breath. This is really happening. He’s really about to have sex with Yixing.

Yixing comes back, beaming. Baekhyun gets on his knees to kiss him before he can even get on the bed. Yixing drops the supplies, his hands immediately going back to Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun moves his lips from Yixing’s lips to his shoulder when he hears Yixing slicking up his fingers behind him.

He feels a cold, wet finger circle around his entrance and sucks hard on Yixing’s shoulder. Slowly, Yixing sinks one finger inside Baekhyun, making him moan loudly. Yixing pushes it in and out a few times before easing another in, closely followed by another.

Baekhyun’s moaning unabashedly now, fucking himself onto three on Yixing’s long fingers.

When they brush over a certain spot inside of him, Baekhyun cries out, loud enough that Yixing shushes him with a long, hard kiss. Before he knows it, the fingers are gone and Yixing is lying down on the bed, pulling Baekhyun on top of him.

He hears Yixing put on a condom before large hands are guiding his bottom down. Baekhyun can’t contain his moans as he sinks down on Yixing. Yixing thrusts up slowly, little by little, going deeper and deeper in him until Baekhyun feels absolutely full. And then he’s hitting Baekhyun right where he needs it.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun gasps. “Yixing, I can’t—I’m going to—” he can’t even finish the sentence before he spills all over Yixing’s chest and abs.

Yixing groans as Baekhyun clenches around him, squeezing Baekhyun’s ass and thrusting into him at a maniacal pace. It isn’t long before he, too, is coming inside of Baekhyun, spilling his load into the condom.

As soon as Yixing lets go of him, Baekhyun collapses on top of him. He feels the sticky substance sandwiched between their bodies and grimaces but is too tired to move. He hears Yixing take off the condom next to him and soon, he’s being pulled into Yixing arms and held tightly.

“Oh, no,” Yixing says after a few minutes of peaceful cuddling.

“What?” Baekhyun frowns, opening his eyes.

“We just fucked on Lu Han’s bed.”

 

 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Chanyeol asks as they settle on his bed, finally about to watch Gossip Girl.

Baekhyun can’t hide the smile he’s been wearing since last night. He looks at his best friend with bright eyes and tells him, “Yixing and I had sex last night.”

Chanyeol chokes on his popcorn. “You mean you guys hadn’t had sex before?”

“No, I would’ve told you if we had,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Yixing wanted to take this slow and I think it was a good decision because, Yeol, it was _amazing_.”

“Okay, spare me the details, please,” Chanyeol laughs uncomfortably, before putting the still frame of Blair Waldorf on fullscreen.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “What do you mean, ‘spare me the details’? You kept begging me for details in junior high when I fucked Oh Sehun, and after graduation when I got together with Kim Jongin in the gym.”

“I didn’t beg,” Chanyeol says, ears turning red.

“Yes, you did,” Baekhyun teases. “Just as I begged for details after your one night stand with Junmyeon’s roommate.”

“Don’t remind me about that,” Chanyeol groans, burying his head in his hands. “I was so drunk.”

Baekhyun pats his head. “You haven’t fucked anyone since Yifan, have you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head.

“That was almost two years ago, Chanyeol; you really need to get laid. No wonder you’re so cranky all the time these days.”

“I’m not cranky and I don’t need to get laid.”

“Want me to find someone for you?” Baekhyun pushes.

Chanyeol lifts his head up and gives Baekhyun a very unimpressed look. “Can we just watch Gossip Girl?”

“Name anyone in world, I’ll bring them to your bed tomorrow,” Baekhyun teases.

“Fine, Angelina Jolie.”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose. “She’s a bit old for you, isn’t she?”

“Bruno Mars.”

“Bruno Mars? No way, you’d crush him. He’s even shorter than me!”

“Fine, then, you.”

Baekhyun laughs. “I’m already in your bed, Chanyeol. And I'm being serious, stop joking. That Zitao guy in Music History is pretty cute, isn’t he?”

Chanyeol sighs, “Baek, please, just give it a rest. I don’t want to fuck anyone.”

“Alright, then,” Baekhyun shrugs. If Chanyeol wants to live with blue balls for the rest of his life, that’s his decision.

Chanyeol sighs again before hitting play.

 

 

“Chanyeol’s coming over in a bit,” Baekhyun mumbles as Yixing kisses his nose.

“Really?” Yixing hums, planting kiss after kiss down Baekhyun’s face and to his neck. “What are you guys going to do?”

Baekhyun gasps as Yixing sucks lightly on his jugular. “We were going to finish Gossip Girl.”

“I should probably get going then,” Yixing detaches his lips from Baekhyun’s neck, blowing lightly at the spot where he just marked him.

“No,” Baekhyun whines, pulling his face up. “Stay.”

They kiss lazily, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths. Yixing slides his hand down Baekhyun’s body to palm his through his pajama bottoms, making Baekhyun moan softly just as Chanyeol enters.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, startling Baekhyun and Yixing and making them spring apart. Baekhyun hastily tries to hide his erection from his best friend, who’s standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Should I… go?”

“No, no,” Yixing says, sounding breathless. “I was just about to leave. You two watch Gossip Girl.” He gets off the bed and Baekhyun tugs on his arm.

“Stay,” Baekhyun pouts. “Watch with us, Chanyeol won’t mind, will you?” He looks pointedly at Chanyeol, who stares at him before shaking his head.

“No, I haven’t watched Gossip Girl, I won’t understand anything,” Yixing smiles softly at Baekhyun.

“Humph,” Baekhyun scowls, “It’ll be payback for making me watch Star Wars with you.”

Yixing laughs but leaves anyway and Chanyeol walks in, ears red.

“Sorry for, uh, interrupting you…”

Baekhyun remembers the raging boner he’s been, unsuccessfully, trying to hide. He can tell Chanyeol is deliberately looking at anything but him right now.

“We’ll finish what we started later,” Baekhyun shrugs, hopping off the bed. “As for now,” he scoots towards the bathroom, “I have a little problem I need to take care of.”

When he gets out, Chanyeol is looking more uncomfortable and red-faced than ever. He tries not to laugh, making Chanyeol scoot over so he can lie next to him on the bed.

 

 

“Baekhyun was totally about to give Yixing a handjob in car before Chanyeol so rudely interrupted,” Lu Han is saying through a mouthful of fries.

“Was not!” Baekhyun tries to protest but Jongdae is already roaring with laugher and Junmyeon is telling him that could have been really dangerous. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I didn’t even do anything. Park here made sure of that.”

Chanyeol smiles rather proudly and says, “Hey, I may have just saved all four of your lives. You should be thinking me.”

Yixing picks this moment to enter Minseok’s room and is greeted by seven very loud voices yelling his name and teasing him. Baekhyun rushes up to him.

“They’re making fun of us,” he pouts and Yixing gives him a kiss.

Everyone gages and Jongdae loudly tells them to get a room.

“Maybe we will,” Baekhyun snaps, pulling Yixing out the room.

“Where are we going?” Yixing asks, confused. “I just got here.”

Baekhyun smirks. “We’re going to get a room.”

 

Yixing presses Baekhyun up against the wall and attacks his mouth. Baekhyun is ready, opening his mouth and welcoming the tongue Yixing plunges inside.

“I’ve never been fucked up against a wall,” he pants.

“Well,” Yixing smirks, “we’ll have to change that, won’t we?”

 

 

“Happy birthday, Junmyeon!” Baekhyun says, hugging his friend. “You’re an old man now!”

Junmyeon smiles and thanks him.

They’re in a bar, for the first time in ages. And, normally, Baekhyun would be ready to get blackout drunk, but he’s not in the mood today. He checks his phone and finds no notifications.

Sighing, Baekhyun slides into the chair next to Chanyeol, who seems to already be tipsy.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” he asks, looking around.

Baekhyun pouts. “He had to work an extra shift at the library. It was supposed to be his day off.”

“Boo hoo,” Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun lightly. “Stop moping and drink. We’re still having our sleepover after this, right?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun snickers. Chanyeol has been complaining about not getting to spend any time with Baekhyun lately, so Baekhyun suggested they have a sleepover at his dorm tonight. They even convinced Jongdae to find another place to crash.

“Good,” Chanyeol smiles wide, thrusting a glass full of clear liquid in Baekhyun’s hand. “Now drink.”

But Baekhyun still isn’t in the mood. He texts Yixing, _‘i miss you :(‘_ and immediately gets a _‘i miss u 2’_ in response. It makes him feel a bit better and decides he can enjoy a drink or two without Yixing.

 

Baekhyun is only a little tipsy. Even though he did drink a bit, he still didn’t want to drink enough to get drunk. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is the drunkest Baekhyun has seen him since their first college party two years ago. He’s screaming, occasionally crying, and stumbling around all over the place. It makes Baekhyun laugh. He’s watching Chanyeol walk around, looking for the bathroom, when his pocket vibrates.

_‘baekk its break time! im at mcdonalds r u nearby?’_

He is. McDonald’s is only a few blocks away from the bar they’re at. Baekhyun’s heart flips.

 _‘yeah i am! im omy rn!’_ he texts back before leaping out of his chair. He finds Jongdae and Junmyeon grinding on the dance floor and tells them he’s going to meet Yixing at McDonald’s before running out of the bar.

 

“Hey, bae—”

Baekhyun squeezes the breath out of Yixing when he sees him. “I missed you so much,” he says, kissing his neck.

Yixing giggles, he’s tickling there, and says, “I missed you too.”

They sit in a corner eating greasy fast food and talking for longer than Yixing’s break, pressing tiny kisses on the corner of each other’s mouths.

Baekhyun enjoys drinking and parties but he’d take this over that any day. Being with Yixing makes him feel whole.

He’s feeding Yixing a fry when he gets a text from Chanyeol saying, ‘ _ya byum bakkhyun wher re u?? aree you ditchig m agin?’_

Baekhyun snorts. _‘im w xing. ill be back, you baby. i haven’t forgotten our sleepover, dw!’_ he texts back.

Soon after that, Yixing gets a text from the girl he was sharing his shift with at the library telling him he doesn’t have to go back and they’re closing up now.

“Yay,” Baekhyun cheers, kissing Yixing in celebration.

He gets another text from Chanyeol saying, _‘fuk u bbh’_ which he rolls his eyes at and ignores.

Long after he and Yixing have finished their food and are just sitting huddled together and talking, Baekhyun gets another text from Chanyeol.

_‘iim fuking outs ida come out u ass fuck u’_

At first he has no idea what that means, then he hears the loud, “Yah, Byun Baekhyun! Where are you?” from outside.

“Wait right here,” he says to a confused Yixing before hurrying outside.

He finds Chanyeol standing outside the McDonald’s looking livid and slightly frightening.

“Chanyeol,” he says, rushing up to him. “What are you doing?”

Chanyeol stares at him for a second, as if trying to recognize him. When he finally realizes it’s the man he’s been calling for, he sneers. “Finally remembered I exist, did you?” he yells, attracting the attention of severs passersby.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun looks around. “Stop creating a scene. What the fuck is going on?”

“What the fuck is going?” Chanyeol gets louder. “You the fuck are going on! You’re always fucking ditching my ass for his and you don’t even realized—you can’t even fucking realize! Right in front you the whole time! Fucking—fuck you, Byun Baekhyun. I know you love him and all that shit but don’t fucking ignore me!”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pleads, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you! I was coming back.”

“You’re never coming back to me!”

“Chanyeol, how much did you drink,” Baekhyun tries to steady the tall man, who’s started swaying.

“None of your fucking business,” Chanyeol spits out.

Baekhyun sighs, “Chanyeol…”

“I only came here,” Chanyeol growls out, “to tell you I’m done being second choice. I'm tired of your bullshit, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s starting to get angry now. “What the fuck are you on about? I know I don’t spend as much time with you anymore but I don’t fucking ignore you, Park Chanyeol. And it’s not like I'm your only fucking friend!”

Chanyeol glowers at him.

“Stop being a baby and stop being so jealous of Yixing,” Baekhyun continues. “He’s my boyfriend and I like spending as much time as I can with him but you’re still my best friend, you’re still important to me!”

“I don’t want to be your fucking best friend,” Chanyeol jerks away from a hurt Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol—”

“What’s going on here?” Yixing comes running out of the restaurant.

Chanyeol’s face darkens. “Fuck you,” he mumbles, not loud enough for anyone but Baekhyun to hear.

“What?” Yixing says, getting closer.

“Fuck you!” This time Chanyeol screams the words. “Fuck you and you!” he points at Baekhyun and Yixing. “Don’t talk to me.”

And with that, he stumbles away, towards the direction of the bar.

Baekhyun thinks he should go after him, at least make sure his best friend is alright. But he’s so hurt and so _angry_. What the fuck is Chanyeol doing?

He said he doesn’t want to be Baekhyun’s friend anymore. Well, if that’s what he wants, then fine. Baekhyun doesn’t need such a childish friend.

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Yixing starts wiping the tears streaming down his cheeks. He buries his head in his boyfriend’s chest and lets Yixing hold him tight, neither of them saying a word.

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t speak to Chanyeol after that night. None of their friends know what happened but after Lu Han asked once and got a screaming Baekhyun telling him to mind his own fucking business, all of them know better than to ask.

It’s hard avoiding Chanyeol when he hangs around the same people as Baekhyun, though. Baekhyun’s not even sure he wants to avoid Chanyeol anymore.

At first, he did. The first few days after the fight, just the thought of Chanyeol made his blood boil. But now, he just wonders why. Why did he not pay enough attention to Chanyeol? Why did Chanyeol act so immature and get so jealous about a small thing? Why did all of this happen?

Yixing doesn’t mention it, and Baekhyun is grateful. He just holds Baekhyun in his arms, extra tight, and showers him with kisses, making him instantly feel better. Baekhyun’s glad he at least has Yixing. He wouldn’t be able to get through all of this Chanyeol drama without him.

Out of all the things Chanyeol had yelled at him that night, the one that really stuck with Baekhyun was “I know you love him”. Does Baekhyun love Yixing? Yes, he likes him very, very much. Yes, he can’t imagine his life without Yixing anymore. But is he in love with him?

Baekhyun glances at Yixing trying to balance one pen on top of another behind the help desk. The pen falls and Yixing pouts. Baekhyun’s heart constricts.

Maybe he does.

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Yixing asks, stepping into Baekhyun’s dorm room.

Baekhyun pouts. “I miss him.”

“I know you do,” Yixing brushes the hair out of his eyes. “I brought you some cheesecake.”

Baekhyun perks up. “Really?”

“Yeah, Yixing smiles, holding up the bag he’d brought with him.

“Oh, god. Thank you so much, Xing. I love you.”

The words slip out before Baekhyun can stop them. He feels Yixing stiffen next to him and regrets being born when, “I love you too, Baek.”

Baekhyun looks up to see Yixing smiling at him. Grinning wide, Baekhyun pulls him down for a kiss, forgetting all about the cheesecake.

 

 

Baekhyun stares up at his ceiling, trying his best not to think about today’s date.

It’s his and Chanyeol’s friendiversary today. And they’re not even on speaking terms.

Sighing, Baekhyun rolls over on his side to face Jongdae’s empty bed. So many times had Chanyeol occupied that bed, kicking Jongdae out and forcing him to go all the way to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s room.

Too many memories of all their good times together are swirling around Baekhyun’s head. He misses his best friend.

There’s a knock on his door, probably Yixing coming to cheer him up.

“It’s open,” he calls out, already pouting for his boyfriend.

But his boyfriend isn’t the one who walks in. It’s Chanyeol.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks and it comes out harsher than he meant it to. He does miss Chanyeol but he’s still upset about his friend acting like a total asshole.

Chanyeol winces at his tone, but still steps forward.

“Baek,” he starts, faltering only slightly at the glare he receives. “I’m sorry.”

And the way Chanyeol’s shoulders droop and he hangs his head breaks Baekhyun’s heart.

“Hey,” he says softly, getting up to stand in front of Chanyeol. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Chanyeol shakes his head, and Baekhyun starts rubbing up and down his arms because he knows Chanyeol’s going to need some emotional support to finish his apology. “I was a dick. I got jealous that you were spending more time with Yixing than me. I’m just—I’m just so used to having you all to myself that I forgot I’d have to eventually share you with someone.” Baekhyun smiles at that.

“You’re not completely in the wrong,” he says. “I was too caught up in my happy little love life that I forgot about my friends. I completely neglected ‘bros before hoes’.”

Chanyeol gives a wet chuckle and Baekhyun reaches up to catch his best friend’s tear before it can slip out.

“I love you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol pulls him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Baekhyun’s feet are almost off the ground but he hugs Chanyeol back.

“I love you too, big guy,” he smiles.

“I really love you,” Chanyeol says so softly Baekhyun almost doesn’t hear him. He strokes his best friend’s rough, curly hair.

“Let’s never fight again, okay?”

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol nod into the crook of his neck and plants a tiny kiss on giant’s head.

“Happy Friendiversary.”

Chanyeol finally lets him go. He smiles, a bit sadly, and says, “I brought cake.”

 

As Baekhyun sits on the floor of his dorm room with his best friend, eating cheesecake for the second time this week, he thinks of how happy he is. He has a boyfriend he loves and who loves him back, a group of friends that makes him smile and laugh, and a best friend who he can’t live without.

Baekhyun’s life may not be perfect.

But he is the happiest he could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh im on Chanyeol's side.


End file.
